ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kideme Sagara
(Please provide a brief overview of your character here.) Background Information Prior to Kideme's inception, a number of things happened with her family that made it possible for her to be here this day, and it all starts with another young girl her age that she would never meet. Her aunt Tak. Fifteen years earlier, the humble village that had been Kogakure was in its infant stages and spawned in defiance and rebellion. Kideme's father, Satoru, was a young adult then and he migrated with the family from Konoha on over to the village in hopes of creating a name for himself early on. And for a short time he did, he was a competent magistrate and was slowly trying to work his way into Kogakure's political system but to no avail. It wasn't until it was revealed that his younger sister, Takimiya who had a brief acquaintanceship with Kogakure's leader Keldran Fuma, that Satoru Sagara's standing and the family name would change. The Sagaras have always maintained a label of fame and notoriety for one reason or another, but they had been most prominently known for their swords during the earlier war times. However, they would eventually transition from swordmaking to working as ninja and yojimbo, and from there they ditched shinobi missions for council meetings and political gain. Unfortunately, while their ventures in forging and combat had proved very successful, their step into politics would not. Not long after relocating the entire family from Konohagakure to Kogakure, a war had broken out, and while Satoru had once enjoyed a career in ninjaic chaos, he had no intentions of going to war. But his sister did. Satoru never had much of a relationship with his sister beyond exercising his brotherly authority and making sure she did not embarrass the family. That being said, he never really quite knew much about her, and it came as a huge shock when she so boldly disavowed herself from the Sagara name before the very eyes of the Kogakure denizens. In the coming days, Tak would march off to war and little did Satoru know that the day of her disowning their family would be the last time he would ever see her alive again. The war was a bloody one and upon its ending, it was revealed that Tak had been killed early on in battle. She was only thirteen. From that point on, the Sagaras would use her name as a means of passage and advantage. The very child they had once written off as a shit stain to their image was now being paraded around as a martyr for child soldiers. The women used her name for social sympathy and the men for climbing the ranks of the government and military. However, Karma would rear its head and word eventually got out of the family's true feelings toward the girl. Needless to say that when justice had been served, the Sagara name was as good as mud. The years would pass and the Sagaras had decreased in wealth, numbers, and credibility. The few men and women left who were of child-bearing age would either marry out or fall victim to the perils of re-entering the ninja industry, leaving only Satoru at the tender age of 30. Entering his thirtieth year of living, his father and family patriarch, Katsuhiro Sagara, would succumb to the effects of prostate cancer. With little other remaining men who weren't on their deathbeds, the name and title of patriarch were passed on to Satoru by default. It wasn't long before he married In hopes of carrying on the name, he and his wife would welcome their first child a year after marriage. Too bad that several years after raising their baby girl, Satoru would lose his life to choking on his own vomit in bed from an alcoholic overdose. He had spent the final hours of his life lamenting the loss of his sister, his wealth, all the things he had worked hard to gain. In the years to come, the Sagara clan would disband by death and exterior marriages. But all hope was not lost for a young Kideme and her mother, who had come from a long line of successful geisha and okiya owners. And armed with the last of the Sagara's wealth, her mother used their inheritance to open up Konahagakure's first combination of an okiya and teahouse. It was a rough start trying to find women and girls that would dedicate themselves to the lifestyle of a geisha, but with an impressive list of contacts for clientele and knowing plenty of girls not wanting to become shinobi, things would gradually fall into place. And it was in this "Ocha-okiya" that Kideme would grow up. From the time that the Ocha-okiya opened its doors, she worked as an official maiko that helped around the teahouse, serving clients, playing music at events and co-hosting when she wasn't assisting the women with their makeup, their kimono or conversational skills. For the most part, Kideme grew up a happy child with a diverse education in people but unfortunately, her rather oddball personality, clumsy nature and masculine interests deemed her unfit for becoming a geisha. But while she could not thrive in the world of hyper-feminity and the performing arts, she would eventually find her niche with an affinity for martial arts and martial law in the way of the shinobi. And with a little digging around....she was in. Arc 1: Since graduating the academy, Kideme has changed her approach to her future. At first she had been all about the Shinobi life and dove head-first. That was all well and dandy until getting caught and tortured her first mission. Not to mention having one of her prized possessions stolen and given a curse mark. Now having been humbled by the harsh, dark realities of a ninjaic life style, Kideme has consequently been trying to find a balance. Because of her odd behavior and unconventional way of thinking, being a geisha wasn't exactly happening either. But as Kideme was putting her mind back toward a business aspect, her mother has been training her to eventually take over running the Sagara-Shimizu Ocha okiya. In doing so, it was when her mother announced and made it official that Kideme would inherit ownership that she got the idea to integrate the teahouse with being a Shinobi. Since then, the concept of her becoming a geisha was traded for becoming a showgirl. There was also the fact with declaring herself married with children to Shien Kidame, best friend to his sister Ayame, business partners with Zaiko Hyuga and partner in crime with Tiatsu Uchiha that Kideme Chang her reasons for it all. These four people were her family. No longer had she been striving to thrive for herself. The teahouse, becoming a successful Shinobi and showgirl....it was all for them. Personality & Behavior To put it nicely, most people were convinced that Kideme was a few blueberries short of a fruit basket. While she is capable of acting like a lady and conducting proper etiquette, Kideme is a natural born weirdo that is unable to hide her true colors....especially when she speaks, and happens to like the person. As taught by her fashionable mother, Kideme has never been one to follow trends or to abide by the zeitgeist that has been generally been set with women of any standing. And with a weird mind to power an already vivid imagination, she can find beauty and comedy in just about anything. That being said, Kideme always has a smirk about her face or always staring into space, almost as if to imply that she knows a secret and will never tell. She has little to hide and often times talk to herself and keeps busy by finding something to play with. When in large groups, Kideme is more prone to keep quiet, but only in sound, her weirdness will continue and she has a terrible habit of fidgeting. Which for that reason when Kideme has nothing else to do, she will strum away at her shamisen that she is never seen without. It goes without saying that unless she is actively focused on something important, she is unable to sit still for longer than a half hour. During her time in the Ocha-okiya, Kideme also gained a sense of snark and is not afraid to be sarcastic given the situation. Often times her being sincere is indistinguishable from sarcasm. All in all, Kideme's not boring by any measure of the word. She also likes to make things and will hunt crickets to eat for good luck. And beware the spyglass! ~Upon nearing the end academy...~ After three years, Kideme hasn't changed much, she's mellowed out just a touch, but at least now her compassion toward her friends has allowed her to tap into her more soft and gentle side. Since becoming a teenager and gearing her mind more toward business, Kideme has taken on a more professional attitude. And while she has stopped eating crickets for good luck, the way she talks and thinks continues to deepen with intrinsic eccentricity. Appearance To anyone who may have known Tak, Kideme is a spitting image of her late aunt. With the long black hair that she always wears down, slightly tanned skin and her smile, but that's where their similarities end. Underneath all the snarky comments, intense backbends and a bad case of cricket breath, Kideme is a girly girl. Even when fighting or training, you will never see her in anything but a fancy kimono or some Avante- Garde number with 5 inch okobo sandals. Her favorite colors are anything pastel with the occasional bit of red. And although her mother has strictly forbidden it, she will sometimes sneak on a bit of lipstick. Case in point, eight going on thirty-eight. She often talks to herself and has been known to randomly break out in song when dressed in something fancy to pretend like she's an actress. You will also never find her empty-handed since she always carries her shamisen on her back and a large ningyo doll in her arms that she named as Ninny . Arc 1: While Kideme has mostly stayed the same in terms of personality, her outward appearance has evolved. Although she still loves color, she has opted for more subtle tones and a less outlandish more sleek silhouette. She still wears her hair long and loose, but now with growing into her features, Kideme is a natural beauty. With high cheekbones, a plump pout, and the budding curves of a young woman, she could pass for a much older woman with the right makeup. Abilities Before her father's untimely passing, Satoru was able to discover that Kideme had inherited the family bloodline trait, Anthropological Wattage. Suspicious that she may be the last Sagara to ever be born with the trait or at all, he dedicated the last of his days to teach and train his daughter to use and hone her gift with the memory of his sister. Kideme's sense of chakra control is good for her current age and can also move around unusually with her uncommonly flexible physique. Kideme is good at surprising people in fights. She also even made and fights with a shamisen that is actually a katana and drum shield combo. But when you take away the Kekkei Genkai and all her party favors, Kideme's fighting ability could do for some finesse and refining across the board. Ar 1: Truth be told, Kideme has worked hard to hone her body's natural arsenal of electricity, her combat strategy still needs work. However, with the constant and daily use of her kekkei genkai, it's potency and her chakra control has greatly improved and has become a deadly asset to her foes in the best of circumstances. With the added bonus of her incredible strength and flexibility, she has the means to surprise and overpower her foes. Winky: Since having her beloved doll Ninny stolen by the same entity that gave Kideme her cursemark, she has since replaced her. Winky is a 30 inch Ningyo doll made of Chinese-fired porcelain and with a midsection that has been customized with snaps and hinges to store things in. It is here within the doll's stomach that Kideme keeps a large scroll that stores a number of items. This scoll is also linked with another large scroll that is kept elsewhere for the sake of convenience, communication and an impromptu transmission regimen. In each of the doll's hollowed limbs are extra tools, including a dozen accupuncture needles, some pencils, a small roll of rice parchment and a vial containing three leeches. And within the doll's head is a paranormal camera that has been personally modified by Kideme to take flat motion pictures of sudden movements. This is noted as to why they doll's eyes occasionally flash red. While Winky can prove useful in many places, she is mostly treated as a toy in battle and more of a tool in noncombative circumstances. Databook Spars/battles Spar with Moeru Orgy Spar Spar with Zaiko Casual Kideme and Shien make some new friends An invested bonding with Ayame and Hayato Quality time with Hubs and the children Meeting a new friend and investor...or something A new friend in the trees! Moeru's pool party Tea time with Moeru Kideme's First Hosting! Don't Read This Her first official hosting! Storyline Kideme meets everyone First day of academy Final exam and academy graduation Team 2's First Official Meet Kideme's First Official Business Meeting Missions Investigative First Mission to Iwagakure Training Team 2's First meet and assessment training Learning the Lightning Rat Violent Quake Learning Thunder Binding 1/3 Learning Spider Web Thunder Binding 2/3 Thunder Binding 3/3 Assisting Moeru with Genjutsu Approved By: RamenNoodlesSoup